To model numerically fluid driven fracture and fragmentation processes, it is currently necessary to separately model the solid phase and the fluid phase (single-phase flow or multi-phase flow), as well as model the interaction between the solid and fluid phases. A number of approaches based on coupling of separate fluid and solid solvers are conventionally available. These approaches solve solid phases and fluid phases separately and couple the solid and fluid phases through transfer of momentum, energy, force, and other variables at a nodal level. For example, a mechanics code that handles the solid material is coupled to a fluid code, allowing each code to communicate with the other. However, the coupling approach can be time exhaustive and may result in numeric errors due to the transfer process between the coupled codes.
Thus, a quicker and more accurate approach to numerically modeling fluid driven fracture and fragmentation processes may be beneficial.